What a Great Morning
by MickiesQueen
Summary: Trish Stratus awakes to find Mickie James sleeping next to her. Femslash!


**Here's a scrappy little one shot. :)**

Trish slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched. Out of the corner of her eye she saw another body, sleeping peacefully next to her in her hotel bed. She turned to look at the other body and saw that it was none other than Mickie James.

"Shit." Trish muttered under her breath. She wouldn't deny that she liked Mickie more than she should, despite the psycho storyline. And she would never admit her feelings towards the energetic brunette. It was just her secret.

"Mickie." Trish extended her hand and shook the other woman's shoulder. "Wake up Mickie."

Mickie's eyes fluttered open as a small smile graced her lips. Mickie genuinely liked Trish and not in the psychotic way.

"Hey." Mickie mumbled, her voice laced with tiredness.

Trish looked at her in awe. She didn't know Mickie for who she truly was. The sweet, caring woman she really was. Sure she had a lot of energy, but that was just Mickie. All Trish knew was the crazy woman who was obsessed with her, though she sometimes thought it was cute.

"Um. Hi Mickie. Wha-What happened? Why are you here?"

Mickie sat up. She suddenly felt a rush of fear snake it's way through her body. She didn't want Trish to be angry, or freaked out. But there wasn't exactly an easy way to explain what had occurred the night before.

"Uh. Well. You, me. You know." Mickie tried explaining the best she could, but she couldn't get the exact words out. Trish's facial expression said it all so she decided to get up and try and find her clothes. "I'm sorry Trish." She whispered.

Trish just looked at her in shock. She took a deep breath and crawled across the bed. She took Mickie's hand in her own and pulled her back down into the bed.

"It's okay. It's not entirely your fault. It's mine too." She said trying to make Mickie feel better. Mickie felt tears stinging her eyes as she looked away from Trish.

Trish cupped Mickie's cheek and brought her face to look at her again. "What's wrong Mick?"

Mickie shook her head and tried to get up but Trish wrapped her arms around her and held her close. This action shocked Mickie and she tried to get away.

"Mickie." Trish said as Mickie continued trying to push her away.

"Trish please, let go." Mickie pleaded. Trish shook her head and pushed Mickie so she was laying down. She quickly straddled Mickie so she couldn't move. Tears were rolling down Mickie's face as she looked up at the blonde who sat on top of her. She stopped struggling against Trish and just lay there crying.

"Mickie." Trish wiped Mickie's tears and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She leaned down and their lips were barely touching.

"T-Trish. What are you doing?"

Trish smiled at her. She honestly couldn't believe what she was about to do. It was like she was possessed or something.

"Kissing you." She said seductively. Yup she really said that.

"Wha-?" Before Mickie could finish her sentence Trish's lips were on hers in a soft and quick kiss that left Mickie completely speechless.

"I like you Mickie James. A lot more than I should, and I don't care what happened last night, well I do but that besides the point. I'm just glad it happened with you." Trish said as she cupped Mickie's cheek and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"But you... you always act like you hate me."

Trish chuckled lightly.

"How can someone hate you? Your so... loveable." Trish said. Mickie smiled a little.

"You really like me?" Trish nodded her head and kissed Mickie again, this time Mickie returned the kiss and placed her hands either side of Trish's face.

"I like you too." Mickie said quietly. She blushed a bright red colour and Trish smiled. She climbed off of Mickie and lay next to her. "Uh Trish I still need to find my clothes."

"Your leaving?" Trish asked feeling disappointed. She wrapped her arm around Mickie and lay her head in on her chest. "I don't want you to leave yet."

"Okay." Mickie said quietly. The feeling that she had was strange but she liked it. She felt wanted which was something she had never felt before.

"I've never seen this side of Trish Stratus before."

"Nobody has, your a lucky one Mickie James."

Mickie smiled and pulled Trish as close as she could. No matter what happened this was a feeling she would never forget. The first time she had felt wanted, the first time she had wanted someone like this.

"Mickie? Will you be my girlfriend?" Trish said quietly with a smile.

"Yeah. I will." Mickie kissed Trish's forehead and smiled.

Trish lay contently in Mickie's arms. Who knew that this would happen? She was relieved she had told Mickie about her feelings, and now they were dating.

What a great morning.

 **Read and Rate?**


End file.
